Stargazing
by SilverWingDragon151
Summary: Sora and Riku: One lonely, the other unnoticed. Can this change when the two make twin wishes upon the same star? Or are there some things that even the Stars cannot alter? Only time could tell! [AU]
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was crisp and clear, not a single cloud to be seen. It was one of those nights that just made you feel refreshed, and as if you could forget all your problems, even if they are still truly there. That's what Sora was dong now, forgetting the present, the past and the future all together. He just wanted to... lay there, on the blanket that coated the soft grass. Without a worry, just gazing at the stars. Even if it was just temporary, it made him feel better, just slightly.

To be honest, Sora couldn't really find a reason to want to live anymore. He found it useless, petty. The meaning of life, what or how, exactly would someone define it? Sora didn't know. In fact, he thinks that life was made mostly of problems, failures and mistakes. Of course, he never told anyone his true inner feelings. He merely smiled his same cheerful smile and forced a light laugh. He was careful, people couldn't really ever tell his inner feelings, what he was thinking. However, he didn't see how, because when he would stare into the reflection the mirror gave him, looking straight into his knowledgeable blue eyes, he saw sadness, grief, and the most dominant emotion that he hosted- loneliness. Ah, loneliness...The true emotion that everyone has felt at least once or twice in their life. Not too many people knew how to suppress it, much less destroy it entirely.

Blue eyes bore their expression into the sky, as if seeking answers. He wondered many things, had many hopes and dreams. However, in the end, no matter how hard he could have tried... everything just ends up crashing and burning, and he can't help but think that it's all his fault.

Sora's parents were divorced, him living with his mother, his dad having moved far away. They had separated when he was the mere age of five, when he hadn't understood anything... but it's not like he understands anything now. He feels clueless in this world that he has lived in for so long, feeling as if he knew nothing of his life and his surroundings.

His mother seemingly ignored him now, ever since he entered high school. It was as if he didn't exist to her anymore. She was rarely home anymore, and when she was, she was almost for certain up in her bedroom. Only on holidays would he ever truly see her, even if only for an instant. Sora had always been in charge of himself, ever since his freshmen year of high school. Now he was at the beginning of his sophomore year, still not on speaking terms with his mother. He wasn't even sure what had gone wrong.

Sora took an inhale of the crisp air, letting it seep into his lungs before exhaling slowly. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing in the first place. He raised a hand and dragged in swiftly through his light, chestnut colored hair. Whenever he thought too much, he exhausted himself. From ever since he could remember, running a hand through his hair had been the most effective remedy for his uneasy thoughts.

His eyes felt heavy suddenly, and after a while longer of watching the stars, he allowed them to slip to a close. However, right before his eyes had closed, right as he were only able to see through a sliver of his eyelids, he saw a flash shoot across the sky. His eyes snapped open. Almost immediately and completely subconsciously, he wished what he had wanted for a very long time now.

_I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore. _

And his eyes slipped to a close once again.

* * *

><p>Aquamarine eyes stared into the starry sky. The silver-haired sophomore let out a soft sigh, showing emotion, something he would never do around other people. Riku had a difficult time trusting people, and he never really liked being social. He liked to live in his own little world of darkness, for his entire life, that has all he has ever known. That's all his life had ever been. It's difficult to catch your families' attention when your parents are always out working and you have two other brothers. Especially when those two brothers where named Kadaj and Sephiroth. Both of his brothers were older and by far much more smarter than Riku, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Not that he'd talk to anyone at all...<p>

Riku let out another sigh, this time closing his eyes. He needed to stop over-thinking things, he was fine just as he was. He was sure that his parents loved him, even if they had never told him directly. They worked hard, day and night for their family, what else could explain why they do that, if not out of love? Thanks to his parents, Riku's family is a wealthy one. However, Riku didn't like to flaunt it, yet somehow, everyone had found out about it. Riku, in secret, suspected his brothers were to thank for that. They had always been proud to be a part of the Karada family.

Slowly, Riku opened his eyes. He just stood out on the top floor's balcony, looking into space, or to be more specific, the stars. His mind blank and feeling strangely calm, Riku just looked for a few moments, and took in everything he saw, the beauty of it all.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the chilly night air and beautiful stars, Riku turned to return into the warmth of his house. However, just as he had turned his head to return inside, just as he could only see the stars in his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something shoot across the dark sky. He turned around and immediately closed his eyes. Before he could even realize what it was he'd wished for, his mind spoke his secret desire.

_I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore._

And he turned his body once again to return to the warmth of his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so it begins! How many chapters will there be? I have no idea! This story will just flow naturally from my fingertips! Tell me what you think of it! Should I continue? Tell me your ideas and your suggestions, let me know it all! Did I rush, does it need more action?! Tell me, and I'll snap to it! Follow the story if you'd like, because there will be more chapters upcoming in the future! Trust me, they'll get longer. I hope. Okay, don't trust me. Just hope :D Also, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. <strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER!:**__** I report to you all with a heavy heart that I do not own any of the characters in the story thus far, Sora and Riku belong to SquareEnix. They are both wonderful characters of a wonderful game!~ **_

_**Until next update,**_

_** Yours truly:**_

_**SilverWingDragon **_


	2. Tomato Red

The sun's rays shone through the pine trees and crept their way onto a slumbering brunette. Once the light successfully covered the slightly tanned face, azure eyes flashed open, only to be closed again immediately after. A small groan emerged from the being who was tangled in the blue blanket, which was on the grass. Grass that was coated in a light mildew, and left Sora feeling somewhat cold. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, and decided he was too lazy to get up at that moment. Slowly opening his eyes this time, Sora found that he was in his backyard, and only briefly wondered why. He remembered that he'd been stargazing and had seen a shooting star during the activity. He must have fallen asleep after that, because he didn't remember much else. In fact, he couldn't even remember what he'd wished for. A sheepish look passed over Sora's face, he was so forgetful, and he knew it.

Deciding that he should probably get ready for his Saturday, Sora finally rose to his feet. His hand was lifted to his face, and soon after dragged down. Saturdays were chore days… The things that he dreaded more than most things on the planet. What would he do to get away from the chores? Nearly anything.

"_Here's to another day," _Sora thought somewhat bitterly. Gathering the items he had used from yesterday, he returned into his house, or more specifically, his room. First, though, he had to put the items he used away, or his mother would have a fit. Folding up the blanket, Sora placed it in the pile that was behind the couch in the living room. It was a strange place to put things, indeed, but that's just Sora's life- strange. Strange and ridiculous.

Sora walked out of the living room, and went straight into the kitchen. He had a flashlight to put away in the cupboard above the refrigerator. Surely enough, on said refrigerator, attached to a magnet, was a list of chores that Sora had to do for the day. It wasn't a long list, only consisting of three items.

_Sora, do these chores before five tonight, make sure you do them right. I'll be out until then._

_ -Vacuum the Living Room_

_ -Wash Dishes_

_ -Grocery Shopping_

Sora flipped the note over.

_ Make sure to get all of these things- don't miss one. There's a fifty upstairs on your _

_bed. _

_ Milk- 2%_

_ Bread- Wheat_

_ Vegetables: Carrots, Cauliflower, Green Beans, Corn, Tomatoes_

_ Fruits: Apples, Oranges, Peaches, Strawberries, Watermelon_

_ Meat: Chicken, Beef_

_ Like I said- Do not miss anything. I'll be home around five tonight. Until then, _

_Mom._

Sora huffed slightly before walking out of the room with the list in his hands. He'd learned to deal with his mother's attitude before. He acted like it didn't bother him when his friends would ask, "Are you okay with not seeing your mom so much?" However, if someone would crack his facade, they would see that he really did care. He wanted to be able to see and talk to his mother again, like they used to. At the very least, he wanted to know what he had done wrong to have broken their previous bond. Sora sighed and walked into his room. Surely enough, there was a fifty dollar bill awaiting his arrival on his bed. He scooped it up and decided that he mind as well get the shopping part of this done. So, grabbing his jacket from his closet, Sora began his day with an unwanted trip to the store.

* * *

><p>Sora's feet were aching from all of his walking, but that's okay, because he was nearly halfway done with his quest. He stood in front of the local supermarket that was about half a mile away, staring at the store with his mouth agape. He'd seen it before, quite often, actually, just never quite so busy before! There was a line, a long one at that, that started inside of the store and was now <em>wrapping around the outside of the building. <em>Some people looked annoyed, others were laughing and conversing with the people around them. Well…. actually, most of them looked pretty annoyed. Sora's astonishment turned to confusion; how could there be a line for a store? Sure, lines for amusement park rides, or maybe restaurants, but for a super market? He thought that only happened during Black Friday!

Sora never really understood Black Friday. He found it rather ridiculous, yet extremely humorous, how people could celebrate how thankful they were one day, and then the next be pushing through people to get more things. It was so ironic that Sora couldn't help but be impressed. Humanity had found another way to discard The Golden Rules of Life, not that he hadn't been expecting it. Sora shook his head a few times, for he was getting off track. The sooner he got this done, the better. Slipping his right hand into his jacket pocket, Sora's hand searched for something sharp and pointy. Feeling the cold metal of it, he slowly pulled it out, as if trying not to be noticed.

Sora went around the building to the other side, sneaking by, thanks to the shadows that were cast. He stayed close to the dull brick of the structure that he needed desperately to buy his groceries from. Sure, there was another store he could get them from about a mile away from here, but Sora _really _didn't feel like walking a total of three miles today.

There weren't many people around, thank goodness, but Sora had found what he was looking for. He sped up his walk a little, and approached his target. When he was finally standing in front of the door, he raised his right hand, which held the key, and unlocked the door. Quickly, he slipped inside the building, before any of the few people behind the store could notice. Not that it's be that bad to tell them how he got the key, but he wanted them to _suffer. _They can wait in the line for an hour or longer, see if he cares! Most of the costumers that he had to serve were all mean and rude! So, for all he cares right now, they can wait in the line until the world ends!

Sora walked cautiously around all of the boxes of products that were stacked in the room; he didn't feel like re-stacking them. It was hard enough to do the first time! After maneuvering himself across the dimly lit room, Sora quickly opened to door, and closed his eyes at the bright light that attacked him. Suddenly, when a familiar voice reached his ears, Sora wanted to cover his ears and cry. He just wanted to get his food and go home! Was that too much to ask?!

"Hey! You can't be back here! How did you...Sora? Sora! Hey man, what are you doing here today? Don't you have the weekend off?" Sora opened his eyes and looked at his co-worker. Sandy blonde hair that was unkempt rested on his head, and his blue eyes twinkled in curiosity. He was smiling, happy to see the brunette, even if saw him half of the week anyway. Sora beamed brightly at his friend in return, and walked closer to him.

"Yeah, no work for me this weekend, but my mom sent me here to get groceries. I wish she made me do this on days that I actually have work, rather than on the weekends, but what can I do, right?" The two laughed lightly, Tidus being a bit louder than Sora himself; but who laughed obnoxiously at their own jokes, right? After all, that what it all was, a joke…

"Hey, Tidus, why are all these people here? Why is it so crowded?" Sora asked, recalling the memory of the people waiting in the line. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle pass his lips. He was sure that if he said the customers deserve it, Tidus would agree completely.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think the rumor is that there are some famous guys here … or maybe they were calling them a bunch of rich snobs? Ah, I don't remember, but they were calling them all attractive; they're all probably just part of a fanclub or something." Sora was actually a bit surprised at the news. A famous person, in the local super market? _Here? _Sora wanted to laugh. It seemed as if everything exciting and new happened while he was away!

"Oh, I guess that makes sense? Haha, I wouldn't want to be that guy then! He probably has people clinging to him all the time, after his wealth and looks. Poor guy." Sora shook his head sympathetically, before waving slightly to Tidus. "I should probably go and get my food now; I have until five to finish all my chores, and I haven't even started the others!" Sora looked down at his watch to see that it read 2:42. Tidus nodded at him, bidding a brief farewell before returning to his own task.

Sora made his way to the front of the store, where the shopping carriers were. However, he didn't make it there without running, literally, into some of the rabid fangirls. Indeed, he was really _quite content_ with not being the person of their affections. He was nearly positive that he'd have bruises on his shoulder from how many times someone has run by and clipped his shoulder! The worst part was that they didn't even apologize! What has the world come to, that's the question. People are having little to no communication with their families, and they just- Sora sighed. He supposed he fit in that category, and he can't necessarily judge anyone; Surely they have their own reasons for what they do. Sora shook his head again, and took off for the "Meats Section" of the store. One of the perks of working at a local store, besides the slight discount, is that you know where everything is. No need to wonder endlessly and burn time! Sora chuckled under his breath; he was glad he could do the minimum amount of walking- his feet were still a bit sore from his earlier hike. Not to mention how he had to go all the way back home afterwards…

After Sora had successfully retrieved the chicken and ground beef, he made his way over to the bread aisle. Lining the shelves were so many different types and brands of bread that Sora wanted to be sick. Sora grabbed the wheat bread as fast as possible, and once he had it, he took off immediately down the aisle. What awaited him there was something written on the list- the milk. He approached the refrigerator-like storage area, and opened the door that had the two percent milk behind it. He grabbed the container with a dark blue label on it. Crossing the two items off the list mentally, Sora walked across the store towards the area which contained the fresh fruits and vegetables.

The brunette moved quickly through the store, avoiding all of the other people in the building to the best of his ability. It was a simple task, yet somehow devious. If he saw the person coming at him, it was an easy thing to dodge. However, on occasion there would be a person who was in a rush to get somewhere from _behind_, and would run straight into him. Every time that would happen, Sora would just scowl lightly and continue with his walking. If they weren't going to take a second of their day to apologize, then he certainly wasn't going to waste his own time telling them off.

Stepping to the side swiftly as a young child almost ran right into him, Sora closed his eyes and mentally counted down from ten, hoping to calm himself down. Usually, Sora could force his temper down, but he had enough for today. The seemingly seven year old boy was laughing hysterically, and disappeared down one of the aisles. A few moments later, a young girl raced after him, a smile on her lips. Sora immediately let out a breath. He remembered when he was so young and full of energy, even if it wasn't that long ago. Perhaps he was just tired and needed a nap. Maybe then he wouldn't be so cranky!

He laughed under his breath before walking the little way that remained between himself and his destination. Really, when had he become such a grouch? Rolling his eyes at himself as he replayed the bitter scenes in his mind, Sora absentmindedly collected the items that remained on the list.

He had once told himself that he wouldn't be like the other people who inhabited the world. The ugly, yet astonishingly beautiful world. There are so many faults, so many reasons to want to turn your back and just forget everything. Like the way that humanity was shaped, and how society was built. How people had no respect for others or the various beliefs that existed. Over all, the world was a pitiful place with mindless people who held nothing but grudges and greed.

However, there's always something to cancel out those feelings; the ones of hate, sadness, and those of loneliness. The way that the elegant waves of the ocean rolled subtly upon the shore, and how the sand glistened for the briefest of moments afterwards. It was always relaxing to watch the sun rise in the delicate silence of morning, to see the sky illuminated lightly with a touch of the dawn. The sun set was even more beautiful, as the sky would burst with a palette of colors. Assured that when the color faded to black, so did another day. The stars would dance to celebrate the coming of a new day, to give a guiding light to those who asked of it. Then, the cycle of life would continue to spin in its inspiring way. The brunette was jealous of the world. Not the_ people _world, but the _earth _world. He envied the way that, no matter what is faced, the earth could continue spinning. It was the beauty of _everything. _A beauty that is slowly being tainted by the dirty hands of the people.

Everything was a cycle. Life was a cycle. You are born, you live, and then you die. The earth was a cycle. It carries on it routine for as long as necessary. Love was a cycle. Two people fell in love, and spent their lives together. Tomatoes were a _circle, _round and red, with a cute little stem on top… Tomatoes...?

Tomatoes. Sora noted lightly that there were only a few left, and felt no guilt as he swiped up the remaining few into a green vegetable bag. The early bird gets the worm, after all! Beaming brightly, Sora double checked each item on his list and found that all was accounted for. He nearly skipped his way to the checkout area, but he resisted the urge. However, that didn't stop the brilliant smile from being glued to his face. Sora suddenly realized why some of his friends called him bipolar, but that just made his smile widen.

People were still flocked everywhere, most heading in the same direction, presumably to wherever it was those rich people were, but there were a few innocent shoppers like himself, who just wanted to get their shopping done. He sent some mental empathy to some of them, more so to the ones who looked tired or annoyed.

Sora nearly laughed obnoxiously loud when he saw only two lanes open out of ten. He pitied his co-workers for having to work on such an unfortunate day, no doubt being ordered to try and tame the smitten customers. He approached lane seven with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey, Tifa!" Brown eyes looked up from an article in the most recent newspaper, and once they locked with Sora's cerulean hues, a warm look could be seen in them. Tifa shook her head lightly back and forth, her long black hair swaying along. She folded the papers neatly, then rolled them up into a thin cylinder-like shape. Smiling at Sora, who also had a giant grin plastered to his face, Tifa twacked the boy over the head in a playful manner.

"You had better be smiling, Sora. You're lucky that you chose today of all days to take off work, it's pure chaos! Did you plan that, you sneaky little fox? Did you know that the Karada brothers would be moving into town today?" Her voice had taken an air of teasing, as it was her way of showing that she cared. Like a sister, of course, as Tifa was one of the few people to know of what Sora was going through, as the woman could somewhatly empathize with him.

Sora's face retorted into one that showed his confusion quite bluntly.

"Uhhh… who?" Tifa looked amused before unrolling the newspapers she had in her hands and leafing through it. She skimmed over a few of the articles before laying the paper flat and pointing to one of the many clusters of text. The headline read,

_Karada Brothers Move Across The Lands To Twilight Town_

Sora blinked owlishly, looking at the black and white photograph that was shown on the side of the page, next to the article. There were three boys in the picture, all looking into the camera. Each had their own smile upon their porcelain faces, telling their own stories. The tallest, and most likely oldest, had a sort of smirk on his face. Even without color, a person could just see in his eyes that he was determined. There was some sort of fire alight in the monochrome hues. Sora glanced down to the caption for a bit more information.

_Sephiroth Karada on left; age 18. Kadaj Karada in middle; age 18. Riku Karada on right; age 16._

Sora noted that Sephiroth had very long hair, so long, in fact, that it went slightly past his waist. It had to be the longest hair he'd ever seen! Sora looked at the image of the other eighteen year old Karada brother, Kadaj. His smile was one of mirth and joy. He was beaming brightly, perfectly straight teeth visible. His eyes were closed, as if he was having the time of his life. He had his left arm around his younger brother's shoulders, and his right arm was raised slightly, hand in the shape of a peace sign. Sora could tell that he was the wild child of the family. Kadaj's hair stopped just above his shoulders, not nearly as long as his brother Sephiroth's was.

Finally, Sora looked to the final brother in the monochrome photograph. He looked slightly strained, with Kadaj's arm weighing him down on his right. None the less, he still had a smile upon his pale face. Albeit nearly invisible, it was still there. His eyes, appearing slightly lighter in shade, were unreadable. There seemed to be many conflicting emotions within the depths of his hues. Sora felt as if-

"Hey, Sora, I'd love for you to actually read the news and stuff, but you're going to have to do it somewhere else, kay? A line is starting to form!" Tifa took the newspaper from Sora's hands, and gestured with her eyes for him to look behind himself. Sora followed Tifa's gaze, and surely enough, there were two people behind him in the line, looking thoroughly exhausted. Sora chuckled uneasily under his breath before apologizing profusely. By the time he'd learned that the people forgave him, Tifa was done packing his food into plastic bags. Which he did plan to reuse, mind you!

"Forty-three dollars and ninety-nine cents, please." Sora handed Tifa the fifty dollar bill, and eagerly accepted the change she offered in return. He stuffed the money into his pocket and grabbed his groceries with haste. Sora figured he wasted so much time reading the papers that he didn't even have time to check the time! After all, why waste more time on checking the time? That was pointless.

"Thanks, Tifa! Good luck today!" Sora turned his gaze to the people who were caught behind him in line.

"Sorry, again, guys…" Everyone laughed, but replied respectively in their own way as Sora rushed out of the store. He decided that it would be wise of him to take the back way out, rather than to try and fight the crowd that still blocked the main entrance. He was almost to the back storage area, when he passed Tidus again. He was unpacking the boxes that Sora had stacked a few days ago.

"Hey, Sora, get everything you need?" The blonde sounded much more tired than he was earlier. Sora couldn't help but take some pity on him.

"Yeah, I've got everything, but I've really got to leave now. I've definitely taken too much time here. I'll see you next week, Tidus!"

"Alrighty, see you then! Make sure you have everything, you wouldn't believe how many people leave their things behi- wait… you work here… I'm so sorry. I need sleep…" Tidus laughed before walking groggily out of the room, probably to find something easier to do.

"See ya, shortie."

"Hey! I'm almost as tall as _you!"_ The brunette could hear Tidus's boisterous laughter, and couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. Sora sat down on one of the uncomfortable boxes. Tidus may be an idiot, but he had a point. There were many people who forgot things at the store, and he'd just get into even more trouble if he forgot something. Besides, Sora would rather be safe than sorry. The brunette pulled the shopping list out of his pocket, and mentally checked each item that he found in one of his shopping bags. All was accounted for, until he came across the word _tomato. _Everything had fit into three bags, and no matter how many times Sora checked, tomatoes were not in any of them. He felt stupid for panicking, but what if someone stole them? They were the last ones, after all! Sora gasped. _What if someone stepped on them..? _His cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. Calmly, Sora placed his food behind the crate, out of sight from any wandering eyes. He couldn't let that happen. He _couldn't. _

His footsteps were faster than normal, now that he had a specific goal, a specified place to go to. Sora didn't really care if he was being dramatic, after all, it was quite fun. It was a bit like acting.

The brunette evaded everyone this time, not bumping into anyone. He walked with a purpose to check out number seven, some people giving him strange looks. He didn't care; in fact, he had to fight to keep a smile off of his face. If something was unnatural, people looked towards it. So, he appreciated the looks, as he didn't want to be normal. Normal was _so _over rated.

"Tifa! I forgot my tomatoes here, right? PLEASE SAY I'M RIGHT!"

Person in question looked up from her newspapers with wide eyes. She seemed to settle down a bit after seeing Sora, but she still looked a bit ruffled. She reached down underneath the counter, pulling back with her a plastic bag full of ripe tomatoes. She laughed as she spoke, waving the foods in front of Sora's face.

"I was wondering when you'd be back to get them!" Sora pouted and attempted to grab the handles of the plastic, only to have Tifa reach it high and out of his reach. Sora tried to get the tomatoes, but it was no use. Tifa was some freakishly tall giant, and Sora was… was a shortie! He didn't really have much time…

"Tifa," he begged, exasperated, "please. I have to be home really soon if I want to finish all of my chores in time. You can tease me all you want next week, but please…" The elder female immediately understood, and lowered the foods so Sora could reach. She smiled as he took the foods and booked it back towards the back entrance, yelling to her.

"THANKS TIFA, GOTTA GO BYE!" She didn't even have time to respond, he was so fast to disappear into the crowd. She chuckled under her breath, shaking her head lightly in a side to side motion. She had a thin smile on her lips, and her hair swayed along with her head shaking motions.

* * *

><p>Sora was almost out of the stupid crowd again. There was so much pushing and shoving, he was sure he'd have bruises in the morning. People were so… hmm, what's the word? Cruel? Heartless, maybe? Well, people just weren't the same as they used to be way back when.<p>

Sora shook his head violently as he turned a corner into the dark storage room. No! He has to get home now! He can mope around later when he wa-

There was a loud banging noise, and immediately after, everything turned red. Sora's head hurt, and his arm stung, as well. Oh god, was he shot? That would explain the redness of everything, and he pain in his arm! Obviously he flew back from the impact and hit his head against something, and oh god, as he going to die? His mom would kill him! He can't die, he was too young for this! He was only a freshman in high school, and he didn't even get his first kiss and-

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you think you're dying." A smooth voice called Sora out of his ridiculous train of thought. He hadn't been shot, the brunette just wasn't watching where he was going, and ran into someone. He had been holding the tomatoes to his chest in an attempt to protect them from harm, and in the collision, they'd burst and exploded over the two, staining them in a temporary red. Sora laughed, realizing how childish he had been, even if this stranger didn't even know what he was thinking.

"Why is it you are laughing, exactly?" The voice rung out again, this time a bit skeptically. Sora was alarmed when he felt his whole body rumble lightly.. what was happening?! The brunette shot up from his lying position; why was it so comfortable, anyway?

Sora's breathing stopped when he finally realized what had happened. His azure eyes widened… and he rolled away from the person, laughing hysterically. Sora clutched his stomach tightly, abandoning the already smashed tomatoes. He felt as if he couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. The brunette tried to calm his breathing, and once he did, he slowly lifted his gaze to meet aquamarine hues. Only to burst out in more obnoxious laughter. He gasped briefly when he heard other person's deep chuckling chime out, but eventually, that only made him laugh even harder.

Sora tried to find it in himself to cease his laugh attack to say something, but it took a while for him to quiet down.

"I'm really, _really _sorry about that. I didn't mean to totally cover you in tomato…" Sora giggled lightly once more, "or fall on you. Thanks for not making a big deal about it or something. I know some people who would totally freak. Actually, most of the world would probably freak, so thanks for not punching me in the face or something! It means a lot!"

Sora smiled brightly at the man he'd run into, who was now standing, and also coughing to act as if he hadn't been laughing. The brunette stood up as well, to get a look at his own appearance. He raised a hand up to his hair and almost instantly felt tomato coating the chestnut colored spikes. He groaned when he realized that he'd have to walk home like this, and oh god. What about the tomatoes?! Were they okay? He mind as well have been shot if there were none that survived the fall… His mother would freak!

Sora made a dive for the beaten tomatoes that rested on the ground, as if wounded in war.

"And who says that I'm still not going to explode? ...Uh, what is it you're doing?" The aquamarine eyed man raised a silvery eyebrow at the brunette who was on his knees, checking to see if the tomatoes were okay.

"I'm just getting that feeling that you control your emotions easily, no big deal. Anyway, I'm trying to see if these tomatoes are alright… These were the last ones…" Sora whispered that last part to himself, already hearing the accusing voice of his mother. On the off chance that he did hear from his mother, he'd rather it not be some sort of scolding. He'd only ever wanted to make someone proud of him, but he couldn't even go to the store without messing up royally.

Sora sighed before standing once again. He turned to face the man that he had run into, noticing something vaguely familiar about the person. However, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The brunette stared at the silverette skeptically, almost gaining a distrustful look in his eyes.

"You look familiar… Who are you?"

"It's impolite to demand the name of another before you introduce yourself, you know." Sora sighed loudly before extending his hand out to shake.

"My name is Sora Kumi… Please try and remember it, I really don't like my name." Although that last part was quiet, it didn't make it any less of the truth.

"It's not that bad of a name. Better than mine."

"Which is?"

"...Riku."

"Riku..?"

"Karada."

The silverette, Riku, could practically see the wheels turning behind the cerulean eyes of the naive brunette. This was it. Someone who had actually managed to make him laugh was going to crumble at his fingertips, begging for an autograph or something else that all his stupid fans manage to do. He'd actually wanted to be friends with this one. Sure, he was… quirky, and seemed to be hiding something, but he made good company. Riku really didn't want people to swoon over him for his looks, nor his wealth. He hated being famous, because it never gave him a chance to find true friends. Everyone he had met previously was just in it for his money, or his affections, and due to that, he blocked himself away from the world that he had not already known. It held nothing good. Just tons of fake people with fake emotions, doing what they have to just to get what _they _want. Never has he met another who cared solely of what others thought. The day he met someone who actually acknowledged him for…_himself,_ Riku would… well, Riku would dye his hair from silver to pink. And that said very much of what the silverette thinks of the world. His hair was _precious _and never would he ever think of dying it. So, humanity is less than dead to Riku, and anyone could spell that out.

"...Riku Karada?" At the mentioning of his name, the silverette cast his aquamarine eyes so they met the hues that resembled the gentle rolling of the ocean's waves. Person in question took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that'd be me. No autographs, please."

"...You narcissistic bastard! I was going to apologize to you, but then you go all 'I'm Riku Karada and so much better than everyone' and totally ruin my impression of you! I thought you weren't that bad! And- fuck! What time is it?! I'm going to be so late!" Sora ranted on for a while longer, before Riku finally spoke up in a hushed voice, as if feeling slightly guilty.

"...I'm sorry. Do you want a ride to wherever it is you're going? Would that make up for it? I didn't mean to give off that kind of impression…" What was he doing? Why was he apologizing to this person that he'd barely met? What was so special about this one? Was it because the brunette had actually caused the silverette to laugh for the first time in a long while? Many questions flashed in Riku's head, leaving just as quickly as they had entered.

"I really don't want to accept anything from some stuck-up rich kid, but I really don't have a choice right now. I'm not sure if I'll forgive you, I guess it depends."

Riku sighed as he watched Sora grab his other shopping bags full of food. When Sora was ready to leave, he walked closer to Riku, but still stayed somewhat of a distance away. He also didn't make eye contact with him, which made the silverette feel a bit crestfallen. He wanted to see the sky in those eyes once more.

The brunette followed as Riku led the way to his presumably expensive car. Somehow, the two managed to remain unnoticed by any of the people who were there to see the Famous Karadas. Luckily, they didn't have to walk far, as Riku's car was parked in back, just far enough away so that it wouldn't easily be noticed by any unwanted eyes.

Sora couldn't even keep back the gasp that fell from his lips. It was an impressive car, midnight black in color, and it was so impressive that Sora couldn't even name the type of car it was. He was afraid to touch it, knowing that the car probably cost more than his life did. He supposed that it didn't take much to surpass that, though.

"What about our clothes? They're covered in tomato…" Sora couldn't help but smile a bit as he recalled the memory.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure that I can wash it out somehow." Riku really couldn't find himself to care about much of anything at the moment. Sora's words still bounced around in his head. _Narcissistic bastard. Stuck-up rich kid. _Was it true? Was he really just some stuck-up rich kid in love with nothing but himself? No, that couldn't be true.. but that was the impression that he gave off, so he must be doing something wrong.

Sora looked weary at first, but soon gave in and slid into the car, minding his newly bought food. He still held onto the tomatoes, just in case he could use the smashed vegetable.

Was a tomato even a vegetable? Or was it a fruit, because it has seeds? Oh, perhaps a berry because of it's round shape?

"I'm pretty sure that a tomato is the fruit of the tomato plant, but is often used as a vegetable in cooking." Sora jumped at the sudden answer, how had Riku known that he was thinking such a thing? Was he some kind of mind reader? What? Stupid rich kids, did they now have super powers, too? Great! This guy had everything that Sora ever wanted! Money, powers and the choice to have whoever you want to be with you.

"By the look on your face, I'll bet you're confused about how I knew you were thinking about that question. Well, to put it simply, you weren't thinking it. You actually spoke it aloud." Riku could also tell that he'd just made Sora angrier by saying so. The azure eyes darkened a shade, before Sora turned away completely, taking note of everything outside of his window.

The only reason that the two would talk was if Riku needed directions to Sora's home. The silverette said nothing in fear of making the brunette angrier, and the other said nothing because he was acting like a five year old, holding a grudge over some of the most stupid things that grudges could be held over. About ten minutes later, the slick black car pulled into Sora Kumi's small driveway. The only thing that Sora could think about was leaving before he could hear Riku say something discriminating about the place he'd grown up in.

"Well, thanks for the ride, I guess." His voice was tense, expecting to take the verbal blow. Instead, he merely heard words that he didn't think he would.

"No problem. Do you forgive me yet?" Riku spoke as Sora was climbing out of his car. The brunette had been ready to close the door when he'd heard the question. Did he forgive the rich kid who got most everything he wanted?

"...Not quite." However, his eyes did seem to lighten up since their last conversation, but somehow, they seemed to make Riku's chest tighten painfully. "Bye, Riku." With that, Sora closed to door weakly, but strongly enough for the door to click into place properly.

Pale hands tightened around the steering wheel as Riku drove away. There was something about that boy. He was hiding something.

* * *

><p>Sora unlocked his house door, and walked inside quietly. He walked into the kitchen and placed the plastic bags on the counter, taking the jug of milk and putting it away before it spoiled. He then took his jacket off and placed it back on the coat rack. Only after that did he go back into the kitchen to put the rest of his food away.<p>

It was exhausting, really. Keeping his mask up all day, and then having to repair it after it had broken? Sora was completely drained! How could he have let his guard down? Laughing like that is a major risk, but he just couldn't hold it in; the sight of _Riku Karada_ drenched in tomato sauce? Priceless! Sure, he might not have known that it was some rich guy at first, but how many people have silver hair, really? Even if it hadn't turned out to be a wealthy person, it still would have been hilari-

Sora's throat felt dry as guilt washed over him. He was becoming like everyone else in the world, and the worst part was that Riku didn't even do anything to him. It was obvious that he was only joking about the autograph thing, and he didn't even freak out about the whole tomato incident. He'd even tried to make up for something that he didn't even do wrong... and Riku was obviously fighting demons of his own.

Something in his chest clenched, and Sora nearly had a heart attack. What the _hell _was that? That has never happened before!

Sora blanched. No, no, no. It couldn't be true, it _can't _be true. Even if it was, Sora refused to believe it. There was no way that Sora was _feeling _again. He'd faced the facts, he was destined to be alone! He put up every mask, they couldn't be cracking already! A wave of dizziness hit Sora, so he dropped to the ground, afraid to pass out.

Looks like he'd have to face his fears.

* * *

><p>A woman with beautifully long brown hair opens the door to her home and walks inside. She closes the door softly behind herself, and looks to the coat rack on the side. She smiles a soft smile, seeing that her son's coat is hanging where it always is, and his shoes are placed neatly to the side. She expels any guilt that she feels, as the woman knows that it is better this way. Soon enough, the mother knows that she and her son will be able to spend more time together, but she also knows that they cannot continue living as they are.<p>

She takes her coat off and hangs it next to her son's, and also takes her own shoes off, placing them parallel to the wall. She cracks her ankles as she walks into the kitchen, and has to stifle a gasp at what she sees.

Her son, absolutely beautiful baby boy, is passed out cold on the floor. Although she does not seem it all the time, she is always worried for his safety and well being. She cannot quell away the urge to help her son, so she gently turns him on his back and feels his forehead. Her face contorts to one of sadness, and she knows her son has a fever. She walks with slight haste to the freezer and pulls out an ice pack, and immediately grabs a towel to wrap it in. She places it tenderly on his head, but only after she has wiped away the hair that stuck to his forehead. She doesn't realize that she's crying until she sees a small bead fall onto her son's cheek. Her lavender eyes widened, and she immediately wiped away all of the tears. She inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly, calming herself as best as she could. It took all of her strength, but she managed to carry the brunette to his room. Once she had him laying comfortably on his own bed, she took a look around. There were some band posters lining the baby blue walls, and some projects from his art class were littered around. She had missed so much. The guilt was finally catching up to her after all these years, and she wanted nothing more than to make things right again.

After adjusting the ice pack that had fallen from position, the mother walked downstairs to see what of his chores her son had done, recalling seeing the list on the counter with spare change. She took the list on unfolded it- was that… tomato stained on it? Now that she remembers, there was red stained on her son as well. She hadn't thought too much on it, as she was in a brief moment of panic. Her son was passed out cold, she's not going to pay attention to the clothes of which he was wearing.

It seemed that the only thing her son had done that day was go shopping. The mother checked to see if the son got everything that was on the list, and found that he did. She had to suppress a small laugh when she saw the state of which the tomatoes were in. Well, it looked like it was spaghetti for dinner tonight.

If she remembered correctly, it was Sora's favorite dish.

The beautiful lady with lavender eyes and chestnut colored hair smiled as she left to complete the to-do list for her son. Perhaps she was being a bit unmotherly to him. _That,_ she thought, _will definitely change._

* * *

><p>When Riku Karada pulled into his family's enormous driveway, he couldn't help but allow a sinking feeling to form in the pit of his stomach. He actually met a person that he wouldn't mind being friends with, because they'd done something that had nearly never been done before. Riku couldn't remember the last time he had laughed; actually <em>laughed. <em>And those eyes, the way they captivated the silverette! Never had he seen something so precious- like legendary sapphires, only spoken of in legend.

Of course, though, there's just one thing that a wealthy person cannot have, as it is always deprived to them. Never has Riku known of a wealthy person who has actual bonds. For it is all fake, lies created for bribery and trickery. However, he felt none of that from Sora. The only thing that Riku was able to gather from Sora's aura was friendship. He had wanted to be friends, obviously. Somehow, though, the brunette had snapped for no reason. It was obvious to Riku that the boy had worn masks, and that Riku, himself, had made them crumble. Aquamarine eyes slipped to a close briefly as he had realized that his own masks had fallen, as well. Riku supposed the two of them would have to work hard to rebuild their masks.

Even if all eyes are upon him, Riku is unnoticed.

The silverette sighed before walking out of his parked car. Once outside, he locked it, and made his way to the front door. Hoping the sky was clear again this night, Riku turned his crestfallen gaze to the sky.

It seemed as if all of his hopes were crushed.

* * *

><p>Hidden by dark clouds so no one could see their wise ways, the stars held a meeting. Some were worried, others pleased. Not one could tell if they'd made a mistake somewhere along the way, or if things were going for the better. The stars debated endlessly, shining their light upon the group. However, they made no move to change anything, because there are some things that even the stars cannot change, and they accept that. So sometimes, the stars just have to watch from afar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I hate to say it, but I do not, in any way shape or form, own the rights for [MOST OF] the characters in this fan-fiction. Thus why it is called fan fiction, because I am a rabid fan. The rights to most all of these characters belong to Disney and Square Enix. I'll let you know if something changes. (If You Have Heard Of Them, They Are Not Mine!)<strong>

**AUTHOR NOTE YOU SHOULD READ: Yeah, there'll be some swearing. I did rate it "T", so yeah. You all should know that these characters are all pretty much OOC, so why not just make them even more OOC, right? THIS IS AU, PEOPLE. Also, I'm positive that Riku's reflections etc. will get longer as the story progresses! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! What did you: want to marry/love/hate/want to run over with a semi? Please tell me! I beg of you! ;A;**

**I'll use story ideas on occasion! So give me ideas! I'd love to hear them!**

**-It's been a while, a very long while, I know and I apologize! I'm starting to actually have fun with this story now! ...Guys. I'm sobbing as I type this. Oh man, The Fault In Our Stars left me in this state. Make me feel better with reviews... please… -*Makes choking noises*-**

**(P.S] I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW SO YEAH)**

**Also, I'll be able to update sooner now! (I'm already working on the next chapter!)**

**P.S.S] I'm really, super sorry for any mistakes involving grammar/spelling etc. I plan on doing a run through once I have everything posted, so then I can fix stuff like that. If you notice something or are discontent with something, let me know please!**

**P.S.S.S] DID YOU ALL NOTICE HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS? ALMOST 8,000 WORDS**

Until Next Time,

Yours Truly,

SilverWingDragon


End file.
